Zodiac
by Vera-Sama
Summary: There's another family with a zodiac curse? How did this happen? And what will it be like when they meet the Sohmas? Please R&R! And be nice, it's my first FB fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I LOVE FRUITS BASKET!!!!!!!!!! But I don't own it.  
  
"Zodiac"  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"I'm home!" Shigure called, happily walking into the living room. He then stopped and looked around. "High school girls! Why do we have high school girls? More of Tohru's friends?"  
  
"AH-CHOO!!" One of the newcomers sneezed. "Do you guys have a dog?"  
  
Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Shigure sweatdropped.  
  
"Shigure, this is Kudamono Suika and Shinsenna." Tohru smiled, motioning to two identical silver haired girls with purple eyes. "They're here to work on a history project with us."  
  
"This is our cousin, Shigure." Yuki added.  
  
"Which is which?" He wondered aloud. "Which of you is Suika?"  
  
"I am." Both replied.  
  
"Shinsenna?"  
  
"I am." Both replied.  
  
"But I thought...never mind.I have a manuscript to finish." He turned to walk out, when one of the girls stepped forward.  
  
"I know you. Souma Shigure, ne?" She exclaimed, sneezing again. "You write those dirty manga my baka nee-chan reads."  
  
"I don't read them! They were Mikan's." The other defended herself. "I was throwing them out when you came in."  
  
"Why would you be throwing out Mikan's magazines?" The first asked. "You're not the type to do something like that."  
  
"Maybe you rubbed off on me."  
  
"Shi-baka!"  
  
"Don't call me that. My name is not death!"  
  
Kyo was getting confused...which made him mad.  
  
"SHUT UP!" He yelled. "I can't hear myself think!"  
  
"Why don't we get something to eat?" Tohru suggested. "Follow me...I've got some miso soup I could warm up."  
  
Shinsenna stood and started to follow when Suika got an evil idea.  
  
"Shi-chan, wait a second."  
  
"Nani?" Senna turned around just in time to see her sister trip Kyo. He landed on top of her, knocking her to the ground. With an orange poof there was a cat and a pile of clothes on top of her.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" The cat spun around, yelling and cursing the other.  
  
"Wait a minute." Senna said, sitting up. "You have a zodiac curse too?"  
  
"What do you mean 'too'?" Shigure asked, helping her up. "Do you guys have a-"  
  
A hand shot over his mouth.  
  
"Don't say it!" Both twins exclaimed.  
  
"Say what?" Kyo asked. "Zodiac curse?"  
  
There were two large misty-grey poofs as two silver lionesses stood where the girls had once been.  
  
"We said don't say it." They growled.  
  
"But how?" Tohru asked. "There's no year of the lion."  
  
"We know, but in the western zodiac, there is a Leo." Suika replied. "Is there a room we can get dressed in?"  
  
She and Senna gathered their clothes in their mouths and followed Tohru to her room. The three returned a few moments later, human and fully clothed.  
  
"Your transformation didn't last very long." Yuki observed.  
  
"That's the good thing." Senna replied. "When there's more then one of us, our transformation is shorter. It's sort of like it gets distributed between us."  
  
"I wish ours did that." Shigure stated.  
  
Suika checked her watch. "Mikan should be here to get us soon." She told her sister.  
  
"Hai." Senna smiled.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Mikan." Senna said as Shigure went to answer it.  
  
"It's hard to believe there's another family with a zodiac curse." Shigure thought loud as he went to the door. Senna and Suika didn't here him, but...  
  
"Who said zodiac?" a woman on the other side of the door asked. She looked very annoyed, and was, oddly enough, holding a crab under one arm and a pile of clothes under the other.  
  
"Girls!" Shigure called cheerfully as he reentered the room. "There's a beautiful woman and a crab here to get you."  
  
The woman with the crab followed, looking more annoyed.  
  
"That's no woman." Senna smiled.  
  
"That's our manly onii-san...Mikan." Suika replied, a mean grin spreading across her face.  
  
"Ha ha...don't rub it in." Mikan replied.  
  
"Excuse me.I'm fixing to transform back.can I go get dressed?" The crab squeaked.  
  
Senna took her into Tohru's room, and returned a moment later with a smaller blonde girl.  
  
There was a poof and Mikan returned to his usual state. He was tall, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"How can a guy turn into a girl like that?" Kyo asked, thoroughly confused. Sometime during all of the excitement he'd snuck off, changed back, and redressed.  
  
"Ever heard of the sign Virgo?" Mikan asked. "Of all the luck, I would be the one of the first guys born under it in the family. It's only happened three times."  
  
"We turn into our animal." Senna clarified. "Suika and I are lions, Ume's a crab, Cancer, but Mikan...well, Virgo doesn't have an animal, but the symbol is the virgin maid, so naturally..."  
  
"It's like a dry version of Ranma." Suika finished, laughing. (AN: Can you think of a better way to explain it??) She then sneezed again. "Okay...where's the dog?"  
  
"That would be...me..." Shigure sweatdropped, then smiled. "How did your family wind up with a zo-with it?"  
  
"We're not really sure how long a go it was, but an ancestor traveled the world. He promised to marry an old hag, but ran away with her beautiful younger sister instead. What neither knew was the old hag was skilled in black magic." Senna explained. "She cursed our family as a way to get back at our ancestor and her sister. Everyone in our family turns into the symbol of their western zodiac sign if any of the signs or the word Zodiac is heard."  
  
"We're not sure how long we've been cursed." Mikan finished. "It's been a legend for centuries already."  
  
Meanwhile, Yuki was growing increasingly nervous. He noticed Ume was staring at him intently.  
  
"You're cute!" She squeaked, running forward and hugging him.  
  
There was a purple poof and Ume stood holding a small purple rat.  
  
"Please put me down." He asked. Ume obliged, and he started to where the others stood. Senna latched onto the nearest person.  
  
"I hate rats!" she whimpered. "Mikan...do something with it."  
  
"I can't, it's your friend from school."  
  
"I'm being hugged by a high school girl." Shigure smiled. "Remind me to have Yuki transform more often."  
  
Mikan glared at him, whipping the smile off his face.  
  
"AH-CHOO!!!" Suika sneezed, glaring.  
  
"Sorry Su-chan..." Senna said, letting go of the dog. "I forgot he transformed..."  
  
"AH-CHOO! Right, sure you did. Shi-baka."  
  
"We'd better be going." Mikan said, motioning for his sisters to follow him. "Some of our cousins are coming in for dinner."  
  
"Oh joy." Suika replied.  
  
"We'll get together again tomorrow." Senna said, trying not to looks at Yuki, still in rat form. "Maybe we'll get something done on the project." 


	2. Chapter 2

Zodiac Ch. 2  
  
"Yuki-san?" Senna called, heading towards him. "I'm sorry about how I acted last night. It's just that...Suika taunted me with rats when we were little..."  
  
"It's quite alright." Yuki smiled. "I'm just glad Mikan didn't follow through with your request."  
  
They started for the cafeteria and soon met up with Kyo, Tohru, and Suika.  
  
"So, any ideas on the project?" Tohru asked.  
  
"It's on the Meji Era, right?" Suika asked. "We could do something on the manslayers from the revolution."  
  
"Yeah, that could be fun." Senna smiled at her sister.  
  
"Sounds dumb." Kyo mumbled.  
  
"You're just upset because you didn't think of it." Suika replied.  
  
She and Senna started for their usual table when Tohru stopped them.  
  
"Why don't you eat with us?" She suggested. "We can discuss the project some more."  
  
The two nodded and followed. They sat down and began discussing different manslayers of the revolution.  
  
"Where do you think Haru and Momiji are?" Tohru asked, looking around.  
  
"Haru probably got lost...again..." Kyo said.  
  
"Who?" Senna asked, confused.  
  
"Our cousins, two more animals from the-" Kyo began, but a hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Baka neko." Yuki sighed.  
  
"There they are!" Tohru exclaimed waving them over.  
  
"Sorry about that." Momiji said. "Haru got lost."  
  
"It's not my fault." Haru mumbled. "I had to go to the bathroom."  
  
"I found him wandering around on the third floor." Momiji added. He then noticed the twins. "You must be the Kudamonos."  
  
"How did you know?" Suika demanded. "Are you some creepy preteen stalker or something?" (AN: Inside joke. You'd have to read "Return of A Jounin" by Avia.)  
  
"No, nothing like that!" Momiji smiled. "You can't keep secrets in the Sohma Family."  
  
"Shigure called us as soon as you left." Haru clarified. "By the way, I just thought I'd warn you, Akito wants to meet you two."  
  
"That's good for Akito, but we're busy." Suika replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"Who is Akito?" Senna asked.  
  
"He's the head of our family." Yuki replied, shivering slightly.  
  
"Oh, like Ichigo-sama?" Senna asked. "She's the head of our family."  
  
"Why should we go see this Akito anyway?" Suika added.  
  
"Because Hatori is picking us up from school and driving us all over there." Haru replied.  
  
"Do I look like I care what this 'Hatori' is doing?" Suika snapped. "I'm not going to talk to this Akito guy."  
  
"Su-chan!" Senna scolded. "It can't hurt to go talk to Akito. I'm sure he's reasonable."  
  
All of the Sohmas and Tohru sweatdropped.  
  
* * *  
  
Senna looked around as they were lead inside the main house. Hatori had turned out to be very nice, and she really liked Haru and Momiji. Suika, however, was overly annoyed at the thought of someone besides Ichigo-sama telling her what to do. They were lead into a room where a pale boy with black hair lay on a bed facing a large window. He looked to be about their age. After a moment, he slowly stood up and walked towards them.  
  
"I'd like to say I'm pleased to meet you." He said in a very cold voice. "But honestly, I'm not."  
  
Senna remained quite, but Suika couldn't.  
  
"You mean we were dragged here to talk to you, some scrawny kid that doesn't even have the decency to get out of bed and get dressed, and you're going to even act like this is a waste of your time?"  
  
The Sohmas held their breath, not really wanting to see Akito's reaction.  
  
To everyone's surprise, he laughed.  
  
"I suppose you would have the right to feel that way." He replied. He looked up and met her eyes with a cold, cruel gaze. "If you knew my personal situation."  
  
Senna still couldn't say anything. She lowered her gaze to her feet, but Suika returned his glare. It was like this a few tense moments before he turned his back.  
  
"Go." Was all he said.  
  
Hatori came up and guided them out.  
  
"I can give you a ride home." He offered.  
  
"No, that's ok." Senna said in a small whisper. "We can walk."  
  
They started out for home.  
  
* * *  
  
"We need to talk to Ichigo-sama when we get home." Senna said after a while. "Akito...he-he scared me Nee-chan."  
  
"Wimp." Suika replied. "I didn't think he was so tough."  
  
"I got a very bad feeling from him." Senna replied. "Did you see how submissive the others were around him?"  
  
"And?" Her sister asked. "That what I found cool about him."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"To have that kind of power over an entire family...that would be great."  
  
"Su-chan...Akito was...evil. I could tell that. You can't seriously look up to that." She stopped and looked in her sisters eyes. "You can't want to be like that."  
  
"Like you'd understand." Suika snapped, rushing forward. "No one in this stupid family does."  
  
They had reached the main house. Suika stormed upstairs and slammed her door.  
  
"What's her deal?" Mikan asked, coming into the room.  
  
"I think I upset her." Senna replied. She put down her book bag and went to look out the window.  
  
"What's wrong, Nee-chan?" He asked, coming over to her.  
  
"Is Ichigo-sama busy?"  
  
"Hai. She's up in the library doing some research. Anything I can help you with?"  
  
"No." She picked her bag back up and started upstairs. "I've got some homework to do."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at school, Senna felt rather isolated. Suika was still upset, and Kyo, Yuki, Momiji and Haru were acting nervous about something. Tohru was being her usual, happy self, but that was to be suspected. It was gym class before she saw everyone acting somewhat normal. The task was simple enough, laps around the track, but this seemed to excite something hidden in Haru, Kyo, and Yuki. The girls had met their requirements, and sat on the bleachers watching. They were soon joined by Momiji.  
  
"Get ready to lose, Baka Neko." Yuki said.  
  
"No way Kuso Nezumi." Kyo replied.  
  
The three set off, and Senna and Tohru laughed as Momiji explained their competitiveness. In the end, the three came in at a tie, which annoyed them all. In the short time it took for Senna, Suika, Tohru, and Momiji to join them, a fight had already broken out. Two against one. Senna could tell some change in Haru. He'd always seemed very nice and quite, but now he seemed to have done a complete 180 and was yelling and violent.  
  
"He's gone black." Momiji whispers to Tohru. She nodded.  
  
"Nani?" Senna asked.  
  
"He's gone black." Momiji repeated. "Haru has what could be called...spilt personalities..."  
  
"He's a schitzo?" Suika exclaimed.  
  
Haru turned his attention from Kyo to their small audience. He walked over to Senna.  
  
"You know, you're not bad looking." He said, walking a small circle around her. He then laid his hand on her back.  
  
"Thank you, Haru-kun, but-ah!"  
  
Haru started laughing. Senna was now a bright shade of red. She slapped him hard before retreating behind Suika.  
  
"You-you slapped me..."  
  
"Uh-oh." Yuki said, stepping back.  
  
"Maybe he won't hurt a girl." Kyo replied.  
  
"What was that for?" Haru asked, rubbing his face and looking confused.  
  
"You know very well what you did!" Senna replied. "What kind of a girl to you take me for?"  
  
"What did he do?" Suika asked, glaring darts at him.  
  
"I'm not saying it out loud!" Senna replied, blushing more at the thought.  
  
"Whatever it was, I'm sorry." Haru replied. "Just please, don't slap me again."  
  
"What?" Momiji exclaimed. "He's back to white, how?"  
  
"I don't know, but let's count our blessings." Yuki replied.  
  
The group started off to get ready for their next class. 


	3. Chapter 3

Zodiac Ch. 3  
  
The group sat at the lunch table, finishing up some of the last details on their project.  
  
"The life of Himura Kenshin." Tohru smiled. "That should be great."  
  
"Oh, I just remembered." Senna said, changing the subject. "Ichigo-sama wanted you to come out to the house. She's like to meet you."  
  
"Who's Ichigo?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Baka neko." Suika sighed. "She's the head of our family, we mentioned her yesterday. Ring a bell?"  
  
Kyo glared.  
  
"I'm sure Hatori can take us there." Momiji replied.  
  
"It's settled then." Senna smiled.  
  
"Back to the project." Suika said.  
  
Like that, the subject was changed back.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've got to turn this book in, I'll be right back." Senna started off for the library.  
  
She finished in there, and was about to go back to where the others were waiting when she saw Haru.  
  
"Haru-kun, why are you standing in front of the cafeteria?"  
  
"I can't find my locker."  
  
"What number is it?"  
  
"259."  
  
"Come on." She sighed, and he followed her to the locker. "Doesn't Momiji usually keep you from getting lost?"  
  
"I lost him." Haru sighed. "I lost the babbling bunny and I don't know how."  
  
Senna looked over her shoulder and saw a small group of girls glaring at her and muttering.  
  
"You've got fangirls?"  
  
"Apparently." Haru sighed.  
  
"Here we go, Haru-kun, locker 259."  
  
"Domo." He smiled. "I wanted to tell you..."  
  
"What, Haru-kun?"  
  
"I don't remember what I did earlier, but I do remember what I said." He looked at her. "I do think you're cute, and well...I kind of like you."  
  
The small group of girls gasped and glared.  
  
"Haru-kun..." Senna started, taking a few steps. "Run."  
  
She grabbed his wrist and ran as fast as she could.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where is she?" Suika asked, tapping her foot annoyed.  
  
"Well there's Hatori..." Yuki pointed out.  
  
"Is that Shigure?" Kyo asked.  
  
"And isn't that-" Tohru started.  
  
"Don't say his name!" Yuki said. "It's bad enough he's here."  
  
Senna ran by dragging Haru. She dove into the car, unintentionally causing Aya to transform.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Fangirls!" Haru explained.  
  
"Get in quickly." Senna added. "What am I sitting on?"  
  
"I need air." A voice said, she moved and picked a small, squished snake.  
  
"Sorry." She apologized.  
  
"We've got to do some scrunching." Hatori said from the front seat as they drove off, leaving the fangirls in the dust.  
  
Tohru leaned over and hugged Yuki, Kyo and Momiji. Yuki landed in Senna's lap. Despite the fact that she knew it was her friend, she screamed. Yuki scampered across Haru as quickly as he could, and Momiji hopped over to her lap.  
  
"So...who was I sitting on?" Senna asked after calming down.  
  
"That would be me. Aya at your service. Yuki is my adorable little brother."  
  
"Hey Haru...throw that pile of scales out the window for me."  
  
"Yuki, don't kill your brother." Hatori sighed. "That would be hard to explain to Akito."  
  
Everyone in the car, except Suika shivered slightly at the mention of that name.  
  
Once they got there, they climbed out of the car, Senna carried Momiji, Tohru carried Aya and Yuki...at an arms length from one another, and Suika got stuck with Kyo.  
  
"Baka neko."  
  
"Baka shishi."  
  
Senna balanced Momiji in one arm while she opened the door with the other.  
  
"We're home." She called. "We brought friends."  
  
"I'm glad you had some to bring home." A voice from the living room said. A woman about 27 entered. She had red hair with white highlights. "They're animals. Did they follow you home or something?"  
  
"Ha ha...very funny." Kyo said dryly.  
  
"Ah, I understand, come on in."  
  
"This is our cousin. She's a Sagittarius."  
  
"What about a Sagittarius?" Kyo asked. He had apparently zoned out.  
  
There was a poof, and the new woman transformed into a red and white horse.  
  
"Thank you." She said, sarcastically. "Follow me. Senna, Suika, put down the animals and get my clothes."  
  
They did as they were asked, lead the Sohmas to the living room and left. They returned a few minutes later with the woman, now back in her human form. Senna and Suika noticed the boys had transformed back and were now scattered around the living room.  
  
"Well, have a seat, make yourselves at home." The woman smiled, sitting down herself. "So you're the Sohmas? This isn't all of you, is it?"  
  
"No, not by a long shot." Shigure sighed.  
  
Aya and Shigure exchange certain glances, but the woman was smarter then they thought.  
  
"Please, just don't try it." She replied.  
  
"Why d you turn into a horse?" Momiji asked, bouncing in his chair.  
  
"I'm a Sagittarius, which is supposed to be a centaur. Unfortunately, it seems mythological creatures aren't allowed."  
  
"I understand." Hatori spoke up. "More then you could know."  
  
"Momiji-kun?" A voice called from the door. It was Ume. "Want to go play?"  
  
"Sure." He jumped up and bolted off.  
  
"No hugging." Hatori called.  
  
"No saying Zodiac or Cancer." The woman added.  
  
"This is nice and all, but when do we get to meet your head of house?" Kyo asked.  
  
The woman laughed, and gave a small wave.  
  
"Kudamono Ichigo, nice to meet you."  
  
"Ichigo-sama, if it's ok, we'd like to go work on our project a bit before they have to leave." Senna said, standing up.  
  
"No problem." Ichigo waved her cousins off.  
  
Senna, Suika, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru started off, but Senna stopped.  
  
"Come on, Haru-kun." She said, motioning for him to follow. "This is a pretty big house; I wouldn't want you getting lost. And I don't really want to wake up to finds you roaming the halls."  
  
"Thank you, Senna-chan." He stood up and followed.  
  
The four adults sat there a moment, discussing the differences in their curses, avoiding certain words, of course.  
  
"Oh, look at the time." Aya said. "I must get back to the shop. Mine must be very worried about me."  
  
He left, and not a full ten minutes later, a woman came in and dragged Shigure away.  
  
"You've got deadlines to meet, and you're goofing off again!" She was saying.  
  
"But Me-san, it was family business." He complained.  
  
"Who was that?" Ichigo asked Hatori.  
  
"His editor." He replied.  
  
"So, earlier, you said you understood, what do you turn into?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be the dragon...but I turn into a seahorse."  
  
* * *  
  
"Time to go." Hatori called up to the others.  
  
"Aw man." Momiji said, returning to the living room. Ume was close behind.  
  
"How do you two know each other?" Yuki asked as her and the others returned downstairs.  
  
"She's in my class!" Momiji smiled.  
  
Hatori shook his head. He figured she was about 12, but then again, most people thought Momiji was.  
  
"See you at school tomorrow." Tohru smiled at the twins before leaving.  
  
"That was fun! Bye Ume-chan, Senna-chan, Suika-chan, and Ichigo-san!" Momiji happily bounced out after her.  
  
"I'm glad we got so much accomplished on the project." Yuki said before leaving.  
  
"Haru-kun..." Senna said, pulling him off to one side. "About earlier...I like you too."  
  
Before she lost the courage, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Haru blushed, and this, of course, is when Kyo decided to happen by.  
  
"Awww, has the cow got a girlfriend?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"Baka Neko!" Haru growled, going black and chasing after him.  
  
Senna sighed.  
  
"Ichigo-sama...I like a schitzo." She sighed, sitting down.  
  
"I'm sure he's not too bad." Ichigo replied. "His other personality doesn't come out that often, does it?"  
  
Senna just sweatdropped. She got the impression it happened quite often. 


	4. Chapter 4

Vera-sama: Ok, that was a good question about the Libras. I have a book on the zodiac, and I looked up the animal associated wit each sign. All of the Kudamonos are cursed, and can all turn into the animal of their signs. Mikan is the exception because he was a male born under a female sign. All Geminis are twins, and can turn into their animal. Here's the list, for future reference. I do plan on introducing one female Virgo, and one male Leo, but those will be the only repeats of signs we've already met.  
  
Leo: lion  
  
Cancer: crab  
  
Sagittarius: horse  
  
Pieces: fish  
  
Aries: ram  
  
Taurus: bull  
  
Gemini: magpie  
  
Virgo: mink (girl) girl (boy)  
  
Libra: elephant  
  
Scorpio: scorpion  
  
Capricorn: goat  
  
Aquarius: eagle  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Senna always woke up earlier then the others, especially on weekends like this. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled on her robe to leave her room. She went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and started downstairs for some breakfast. As she walked down the hall to the stars, she passed a familiar face.  
  
"Good morning, Haru-kun." She said sleepily. She then stopped, fully awake, she turned to the boy. "Haru-kun? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to get a bowl of cereal, but I got lost." He explained.  
  
"Nee-chan..." Mikan's drowsy voice called from down the hall. "Did I just hear a guy?"  
  
"No, Onii-san, go back to bed." She called quickly.  
  
"OK." And like that, he did.  
  
"How did you get in?" Senna asked Haru as she led him down the stairs.  
  
"Ichigo-san let me in."  
  
"Ichigo-sama!" Senna sighed.  
  
"Hai?" a voice called behind her. "Nani? He did knock after all."  
  
Senna sighed.  
  
"Just wait here, Haru-kun, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
She went back upstairs, and dressed quickly. She hadn't known Haru....or any of the Sohmas for that matter...long enough to feel comfortable in front of them in her night clothes. She returned a moment later dressed.  
  
"Come on, Haru-kun, I was just about to get some breakfast myself."  
  
* * *  
  
Senna learned that when Haru wasn't black, he was actually extremely fun to be around. Ichigo had returned to research, and Senna and Haru were sitting in the living room, swapping stories about their families.  
  
"And then Kiichigo, that's the Libra, transformed right there in the zoo." Senna said laughing. "It was nearly impossible to get her off somewhere until she could transform back and we could leave."  
  
"I bet that was embarrassing." Haru laughed.  
  
"I knew I heard a guy's voice!" Mikan exclaimed, coming in. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Mikan, come here a minute, we need to talk." Ichigo motioned for him to follow her out of the room.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"...Someone's been...leaving the cap off the milk jug again..." She said as they walked further down the hall, away from Senna and Haru.  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think it's...Suika...."  
  
"And you want me to...tell her to stop?"  
  
"Ok, now that we're far enough out of earshot..." Ichigo stopped at the other end of the hall. "I wanted to tell you, your sister does have a life."  
  
"So I shouldn't talk to Suika about the milk jug?" Mikan was thoroughly confused.  
  
"Look, scratch everything I said before now!" Ichigo sighed. "That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"Then what was?"  
  
"Senna has a life, Mikan-kun, and it's nice to see her talking to a guy, usually she runs in the other direction. So my point is, leave her and that Sohma kid alone."  
  
"I understand, Ichigo-san." Mikan replied, lowering his head. Ichigo smiled.  
  
"Now if we could just remedy the problem of Suika beating up everyone interested in her..."  
  
"I don't think there's anything wrong with that." Mikan replied.  
  
Ichigo shook her head. She had a feeling she'd never get through to him.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hatori-san, what a pleasant surprise." Ichigo smiled, answering the door.  
  
"Something told me I could find my cousin here." He replied. "Was I right?"  
  
"Hai." She stepped to one side, so he could see Senna and Haru still talking in the living room.  
  
"He's usually not this talkative unless he's black." Hatori commented. "And then, it's not nearly as friendly."  
  
"Would you like some tea?" Ichigo offered.  
  
"That sounds nice." He smiled, following her into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
Hatori sat in the kitchen with Ichigo, not saying much, but enjoying himself.  
  
"I've got something to ask you." He said before he could stop himself. "When snow melts, what does it become?"  
  
"Well, it only snows in winter...So I'd have to say spring." She smiled. "But a more technical answer would be water."  
  
Hatori smiled, and they sat there a moment longer.  
  
"Darn it!" Ichigo exclaimed after a few moments. "Why am I so comfortable around you? It's not natural!"  
  
Hatori laughed.  
  
"I don't know." He replied. "But I was thinking the same thing myself."  
  
* * *  
  
"Haru, time to go." Hatori called.  
  
"How'd you know I was here?" Haru asked, coming in followed by Senna and Suika.  
  
"I didn't. I actually came to get Ichigo-san, Senna-san, and Suika-san." Hatori smiled at his younger cousin. "Something told me I'd find you here too."  
  
"Why'd you come for us?" Suika asked.  
  
"Akito wanted to talk to you again." He replied.  
  
Ichigo noticed Senna seemed to wince slightly at this name, but Suika seemed impartial.  
  
"Ichigo-sama, I'm not sure you should get out." Senna said, turning to her cousin. "You're not well, and it's been very chilly lately."  
  
"I'll be fine." Ichigo replied. "I need to see daylight once in a while. Besides, Hatori-san is a doctor, if anything happens, I'm sure he can handle it."  
  
Senna lowered her head in defeat. And trudged out to the car with the others. It had been a few days since she first met Akito, and she'd hoped it would be a few years before she'd have to see him again.  
  
* * *  
  
This visit started off like the last one, except Suika didn't chew him out for still being in bed.  
  
"Hatori, step outside." He said as he stood before the twins once again. He shifted his gaze to Ichigo. "You too."  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here." She replied, leaning against the wall. "What could you possibly want to say to my cousins that you wouldn't want the head of their family to hear?"  
  
Akito was obviously annoyed with this, but said nothing. Suika looked him eye to eye, but Senna tried to look at her feet, shifting her gaze if any part of his foot slipped into her view. She shook slightly, something about this guy scared her to no end.  
  
"You!" He snapped to Suika. "Go stand by her." He motioned to Ichigo. "I want to talk with your sister."  
  
Senna looked up to watch Suika do as he said, and kicked herself for not bolting out of the room then.  
  
"Why don't you look at me?" He asked. "Is it because you're ashamed? Or is it because you pity me? Some poor, dying creature. Look at me."  
  
She didn't. She couldn't. He made her. He grabbed her face in his hand. For such a frail body, he had a strong grasp. He pulled her face up to eye level with him.  
  
"Anything to say now?" He asked.  
  
"That...hurts..." She managed to get out, although it wasn't very loud. Tears streamed down her face as she reached up to grab his hand. He stopped one hand, holding it in a tight grasp. Apparently he figured she might be strong enough to break free with both hands, but not one.  
  
"Good." He replied. "I want it to."  
  
"That's enough!" Suika yelled, rushing forward. She pulled Senna free and began punching the sick boy.  
  
"No one hurts my sister. No one makes her cry but me." She continued wailing on the guy as she spoke. "I can't believe I liked you!"  
  
Senna rushed forward and pulled her back.  
  
"I think he gets the point, Suika-chan." Ichigo said, stepping forward. "Why don't you two step outside for a minute."  
  
They both nodded, and went outside.  
  
"What was going on in there?" Haru asked as soon as they exited.  
  
"Ichigo-sama is usually very nice." Senna started. "But I'm glad I won't be in there to see what happens."  
  
* * *  
  
"You're the head of your family, right?" She asked, a colder tone replacing her usually friendly one. "You've got the core of your family's curse, and you're not sure when you'll die. All you know is that you won't get to live as long as the rest of your family."  
  
"You think you understand, but you don't!" He snapped.  
  
"Shut up and listen." She growled. "I do understand, more then you could know. You see, I've got the core of my family's curse too, but with a little added stress. The way our curse falls, I carry the core of it, and transform into an animal. There's something different about me, though. Unlike you, I make the most I can out of my time here. I don't blame others because of something they can't help, and I don't blame myself for something I can't help. I'm also trying to figure how to break the curse, so hopefully I can get better. The head of a family is supposed to look out for their family, not themselves. Get over it!"  
  
Akito just stared as she turned to leave, but stopped.  
  
"If you ever hurt one of my relatives again..." She growled, giving off a dark aura. "I will personally hunt you down and make you regret it."  
  
She pulled the door open, and Senna, Suika and Haru fell forward. They had apparently been listening at the door. Senna fell on Haru. There was a poof, and she found herself sprawled across the back of a cow.  
  
"So that's what he turns into." Suika commented.  
  
Senna climbed down, and turned her attention to Ichigo. She stood there, seething.  
  
"Are you ok?" Senna asked timidly.  
  
"No." Ichigo said. She paused a moment. "Now I am."  
  
"Then why are you still seething?"  
  
"I can't breathe." She replied. "That took more lung capacity then I thought it would."  
  
Hatori helped her to a chair and got her a glass of water. After a few minutes, she was better.  
  
"We can go now girls." She said, standing up.  
  
They nodded. Senna turned to Haru, who still hadn't transformed back.  
  
"Haru-kun, I was wondering what you turned into." She smiled. "I think you make a cute cow."  
  
She hugged his neck.  
  
"I think that's the first time I've ever seen a cow blush." Ichigo joked, and Senna blushed herself.  
  
"I'll see you at school." She said.  
  
"Ok..." He replied. "Bye Senna-chan."  
  
A/N: Woot! Akito got wailed on! Sorry, incase you couldn't tell, I hate that guy! I'm sorry if you do, for whatever reason you do, but I don't. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Senna and Haru were holding hands and walking through the school when Senna suddenly changed directions.  
  
"I have to make a quick stop, Haru-kun." She said, heading for the girls restroom. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."  
  
"I promise I won't get lost." Haru replied.  
  
He stood there, right where Senna had left him until he was approached by a small group of boys.  
  
"We don't like you hanging out with Senna-chan." One said.  
  
"And? "Haru asked  
  
"Either you stop..." Another began.  
  
"Or we'll make you stop." A third finished.  
  
And like that, Haru snapped.  
  
"No one's gonna tell me who I can hang out with." Haru said as he beat the you-know-what out of you-know-who. "And no one's taking Senna away from me!"  
  
Senna returned a moment later to see a small pile of boys, and Haru dusting his hands off.  
  
"What happened here?" She asked.  
  
"It was all for you, babe." Haru smiled, taking her hand again.  
  
"You went black again, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"You beat them up, didn't you?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...It was all for you, babe...."  
  
"You're still black, aren't you?"  
  
"Hai." He smiled and winked.  
  
"Do you want me to slap you in the middle of the hallway?"  
  
"Hai-iie!"  
  
"You changed back, didn't you?"  
  
"If you want to think so..."  
  
"Goodbye, Haru-kun."  
  
"I was kidding, don't leave!"  
  
"I have to Haru. We have two different classes. I'll see you at lunch."  
  
"What if I get lost on the way to lunch?"  
  
"Momiji and Ume will keep that from happening."  
  
"Bye, Senna-chan."  
  
* * *  
  
Senna sat down between Suika and Tohru. Thankfully, it was history class, and they were supposed to work on their project. Since they were finished with theirs, they pulled their desks into a circle.  
  
"Haru scared me." Senna sighed.  
  
"What else is new?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Stupid cow." Kyo mumbled.  
  
"He beat up fanboys." Senna continued shooting small defensive glares at Kyo.  
  
"He shouldn't fight in school." Tohru said.  
  
"If he went black, he doesn't care where he is." Yuki replied.  
  
"True, true." Tohru nodded.  
  
A group of boys walked over to them  
  
"Hey, Suika-chan." One said smiling.  
  
"What's up?" A second asked.  
  
"Why don't you hang out with us instead of those losers?" The third added.  
  
Kyo stood up, glaring at the boys.  
  
"Leave her alone, or I'll kick your-butt." He said.  
  
The boys backed off, and Kyo sat down.  
  
"Why did you do that, baka neko?" Suika asked.  
  
"Heck if I know." Kyo mumbled, crossing his arms.  
  
He was mad at those guys, and didn't know why, and it was making him even more mad. And the fact that he didn't want to curse in front of the Kudamonos wasn't helping. He was Kyo, darn it, he didn't care who heard him curse...or did he?  
  
* * *  
  
"3X-X=10." The teacher stated. "What is X?"  
  
Haru's hand shot up in the air.  
  
"Mr. Sohma?"  
  
"It's....wait, I know this...it's on the tip of my tongue...moo!"  
  
His hands covered his mouth.  
  
"That is incorrect, Mr. Sohma, care to try again?"  
  
Ume leaned over.  
  
"It's five."  
  
"Moo." Haru sighed. "Moo."  
  
"Mr. Sohma...the answer?"  
  
"Moo moo moo moo moo."  
  
"That's still not correct."  
  
"But he mooed five times!" Ume pointed out.  
  
"Yeah." A few random girls in the back of the class added.  
  
The door slid open, and Ichigo walked it.  
  
"Ichigo-chan?" Ume asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi, Ume-chan." She waved. "Oh, I'm supposed to go to the office and call for you, ja!"  
  
She left and the teacher gave Ume an odd look.  
  
"Moo." Haru sighed, sinking into his chair.  
  
* * *  
  
The intercom buzzed on.  
  
"Sorry for the interruption, but we need-"  
  
"Can I do it?" Ichigo's voice was heard as she took the microphone.  
  
"Ma'am, you're not authorized."  
  
"You'll get it back. We need Ume, Senna, and Suika Kudamono and Haru, Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji Sohma and Tohru Honda to come to the office."  
  
"You're going to wear yourself out." Hatori was heard in the background.  
  
"I'll be fine." She replied. "Hey, Takanaka-Sensei! Remember me? Ichigo Kudamono. You taught me home school. Why'd you start teaching public? I imagine it doesn't pay as good..."  
  
*THUD.*  
  
"Ma'am, are you ok?"  
  
"She'll be fine." Hatori sighed. "Just give her a minute."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Ichigo cheered, jumping up.  
  
"Told you." Hatori replied.  
  
"Told who what? Anyways, guys, please come to the office. Ja!"  
  
"Sir....your wife is...assertive." The secretary said.  
  
Hatori just sighed, putting a hand over his face.  
  
"We're not married, just friends." He corrected.  
  
A small click was heard as the intercom shut off.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is going on Ichigo-sama?" Suika asked.  
  
"Yeah, why did you call us out of class?" Senna added.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason to come see you guys?" Ichigo asked.  
  
She was met with an office full of flat stares.  
  
"Ok, I was lonely! It's no fair, I'm locked away in the house all day, every day, and you guys get to get out and interact with the human race."  
  
More flat stares.  
  
"Ok, ok, I found out something about the curse." She said in a slightly quieter voice, so the office staff wouldn't hear. "You know those really old scrolls in the library? The ones that look like they could crumble at any minute if you held them wrong?"  
  
'She probably destroyed the one that solved the curse!' Everyone worried silently.  
  
"I handled them." Hatori announced, giving everyone a chance to sigh in relief.  
  
"I didn't find out much, but I do know that the Sohma curse is tied in with ours somehow." Ichigo continued. "We're still trying to figure out the exact details, but with any luck, we get this thing cracked in no time!"  
  
"You are so cool!" Momiji smiled. "Can you adopt us?" Ichigo and Hatori exchanged looks before looking back at the group of kids. All the Sohmas looked rather serious about Momiji's request.  
  
"Nope." Ichigo smiled. "It would be too weird-for Senna and Haru."  
  
Senna and Haru blushed, and Haru gave a small 'Moo.'  
  
"Surely that wasn't the only reason you called us all out of class?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Actually, no, it wasn't." Ichigo smiled broadly and walked over to Tohru. "Will you step out into the hall with me?"  
  
Tohru nodded and followed.  
  
"What's that about?" Kyo asked  
  
Hatori simply shook his head as if to say "I'm not saying a word."  
  
A moment later the two returned, Tohru smiling but blushing slightly.  
  
"I have an announcement to make!" Ichigo put a hand on Tohru's shoulder as she spoke to the others. "Say hello to the newest Kudamono...financially at least."  
  
"Nani?" seemed to be the general reaction.  
  
"Well, Hatori and I were talking, and he mentioned that Tohru had a job after school and that she was trying to save up money to pay her way into collage. Well, I figured since Senna-chan, Suika-chan, and Ume-chan are the only ones nearing collage age in our family, it would be simple for us to help Tohru-chan through collage too."  
  
"I'll take over here." Hatori sighed. "You've worn yourself out enough today. We spoke with her grandfather on the matter, and he agreed it would be in Tohru's best interest if she had a family that could help her out more. Nothing really changes, except on paper, Ichigo is her guardian."  
  
"She can still live with the Sohmas, and she don't have to change her name, but welcome to the family!"  
  
"We wanted to make sure it was ok with you before we finalized anything." Hatori finished.  
  
Tohru didn't know what to say. She'd agreed in the hallway, but the only thing she'd been able to do is nod.  
  
"This means you'll have to stay over some night!" Senna said, smiling at her friend. "Any night, as many as you like!"  
  
The bell rang, signaling the start of lunch.  
  
"I guess we'll let you kids go eat." Ichigo smiled.  
  
"Aren't you going to join us, Ichigo-chan?" Ume asked.  
  
"No way, I've heard about school food." Ichigo replied. "I'm going home and eating some nice hot, homemade Miso soup."  
  
"Oh, Ichigo-san." Yuki called. "The strawberries in my garden are almost ripe, would you like for me to bring you some?"  
  
"Strawberries? Yuck." Ichigo scrunched her nose up. "Thanks for the offer, Yuki-kun, but I'm allergic."  
  
"But your name is-" Kyo began.  
  
"I know my name means strawberry, but I'm allergic. Ironic, ne? Oh well, ja Minna-chan!"  
  
With that she left with Hatori.  
  
"Hey, Onee-chan!" Ume called, running up to Senna. "Guess what your boyfriend did in math class."  
  
"What?" Senna asked, looking from her sister to Haru who had taken up her hand.  
  
"Moo." He looked at her. "I mean, I got frustrated. I can't help it. It happens when I get frustrated or embarrassed."  
  
"Kawaii." Senna smiled, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Baka meushi." Kyo and Suika said in unison before glaring at each other. (A/N: It means "Stupid cow.")  
  
* * *  
  
"You've got some new fiends, huh?" Uo asked Tohru as they walked to the front of the school.  
  
"We'll have to meet them." Hana added.  
  
"They're really nice." Tohru smiled.  
  
"Then I'm sure they wouldn't mind us dropping by this weekend." Uo concluded.  
  
Tohru smiled to herself. It was a lot safer at the Kudamono's then at the Sohma's...unless they started discussing their horoscopes.  
  
"I'll check with Senna-chan and Suika-chan, but I'm sure there will be no problem." Tohru hoped Ichigo's good mood was a permanent one.  
  
A/N  
  
Vera: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I thought it was about time we saw Uo- chan and Hana-chan. Also, sorry for the 'Moo' thing...I thought it was cute. Don't expect updates as often as they've been coming, I'm going back to school tomorrow, and might have homework to do. One last thing, Hey, Shigure-kun!  
  
Shigure: Hai?  
  
Vera: I'm sorry I forgot your poof in the first chapter.  
  
Shigure: I understand. It's ok.  
  
Vera: Good.  
  
Shigure: I mean, if you don't like me as much as all the other characters, I understand. I can't hold your personal prefences against you.  
  
Vera: ^_^;;; it's nothing like that, Shigure-kun, I just forgot....I've got a lot on my mind, I am in my last year of High school after all.  
  
Shigure: *Perks up* High school? I didn't know you were a high school girl....  
  
Vera: Ecchi Inu. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my two main reviewers: A Breezy Era, and Hyperarcasticinternetaddict.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Vera: I don't own Ranma.........Rumiko Takahashi does. I also don't own Joe Nichols—  
  
Avia: That's my job.........  
  
Luna: That's fine, but I've got Keith Urban.........  
  
Vera: And I have Blake Shelton. He's gonna be my date for prom.  
  
Avia: Yeah, but have you told him that yet?  
  
Vera: Am I supposed to?  
  
Avia: So long as I can bring Joe.........nah.........  
  
Luna: -__-;; I don't have a prom this year to drag Keith too.........  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Tohru rang the front doorbell, Uo and Hana waiting behind her. Ichigo answered, and smiled at the three girls.  
  
"Tohru-chan, these must be your friends."  
  
"Hai, this is Uo-chan and Hana-chan." Tohru replied.  
  
"It's nice to meet the two of you, please come in." Ichigo lead them to the living room. "Before I let you three go see Senna-chan and Suika- chan.........there are a few things you need to know."  
  
She held out a piece of paper. Uo took it, and scanned over it quickly.  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say these words while here.........or around anyone in my family." She smiled at them. "Our family.........practices a very special religion. We don't believe in that branch of Astrology, and so you could say the list in your hand, well, those words are curse words around here."  
  
Hana and Uo looked closer at the list. It read: Zodiac, Libra, Virgo, Cancer, Leo, Sagittarius, Gemini, Taurus, Aries, Scorpio, Aquarius, Capricorn, and Pieces.  
  
Uo folded up the paper, and slipped it in her pocket.  
  
"Rules are Rules, We won't say anything off the list." She said.  
  
"Good." Ichigo Smiled. "Senna and Suika are upstairs in their room, Tohru- chan, you remember the way, don't you?"  
  
Tohru nodded and started upstairs her friends close behind.  
  
"I'm getting very odd electrical reading from this household." Hana commented.  
  
"What's so strange about them?" Uo asked.  
  
"I sense something connected to animals." Hana replied. "But that's all I can tell right now."  
  
* * *  
  
"Okaa-san, you have to hide." Senna begged. "They're coming!"  
  
"I don't see why I can't meet your friends." A small voice replied from the middle of Senna's bed.  
  
A small black head appeared out from under the blankets, followed by a body. The black mink leapt off the bed and onto a self eye level with Senna.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see it now." Suika replied sarcastically from her own bed. "Hey guys, this is our mom, a talking mink. You see, our family has a curse, and she got stuck in her cursed form, so now we keep her as a pet. A talking mink for a mom, isn't it the coolest?"  
  
"Kudamono Suika, you better not get smart with me.........I'm still your mother!"  
  
"Okaa-san.........you can stay in our room while they're here if you don't talk, and just pretend to be our pet." Senna sighed. She could hear their footsteps getting closer.  
  
"Hai, hai."  
  
There was a light rapping on the door, Senna turned around and pulled it open.  
  
"Tohru-chan! Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" She smiled, stepping back so they could enter.  
  
"What is that?" Uo asked, almost instantly noticing the mink sitting on the shelf.  
  
"That's our pet, Shouka." Suika said, walking over and taking her down.  
  
"I hope she doesn't bother you." Senna went on. "She usually just runs free about the house."  
  
"I get very strange vibes from her." Hana said, looking at the mink in Suika's arms.  
  
Before either twin could think of a response, Mikan's voice floated up the stairs and through the open door.  
  
"The Sohmas are here." He called.  
  
"I guess they followed you, Tohru-chan." Senna joked as she started downstairs with the others.  
  
* * *  
  
Once down there, they found Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji and Hatori-san.  
  
"We thought we'd drop in for a little while." Yuki smiled.  
  
"We were bored." Kyo grumbled.  
  
"I got lost.........and saw Yuki and Kyo heading this way, so I followed." Haru admitted.  
  
"I just wanted to come see Ume-chan." Momiji smiled.  
  
As if on cue, Ume entered the room. "Hi Momiji-kun!"  
  
Hatori shrugged. "I'm transportation."  
  
"Well, I don't think we'll all fit in our room, so why don't we settle down in the living room." Senna suggested. "We can play cards or something."  
  
Everyone agreed, and they embarked on the largest game of "Go Fish" ever played. They soon figured 10 might be too many, and decided to play team "Go Fish" instead.  
  
"Suika, got any twos?" Uo asked.  
  
"I don't know, do we Kyo? Kyo? Why'd I get paired with the baka?"  
  
"I'm not a baka!" Kyo glared at her. "No twos, go fish."  
  
"Do you have any Kings, Yuki-kun?" Senna asked.  
  
"Yes we do." Tohru replied, handing over two cards.  
  
"That makes the full set." Haru smiled, setting them aside.  
  
It was now Momiji and Ume's turn, but they were just sitting there, staring at each other.  
  
"It's your turn." Kyo growled, waking him upside the head.  
  
"Yeah, move already!" Suika replied, hitting her sister.  
  
"Wah! Kyo hit me!" Momiji cried.  
  
"Wah! Suika hit me!" Ume echoed.  
  
"Serves you right." Kyo and Suika replied in unison.  
  
Everyone else simply sweatdropped.  
  
* * *  
  
Uo and Hana talked quietly as they walked from the brushing their teeth back to the twins' room.  
  
"They have some very strange rules around here." Uo commented.  
  
"The list of prohibited words was very strange indeed." Hana added.  
  
They past Mikan's room. He had just opened the door and was about to leave when he heard the next thing Uo said.  
  
"They all seemed to be signs of the Western Zodiac."  
  
There was a Poof, and Hana looked over to see a girl coming out of Mikan's room.  
  
"Who are you?" Hana asked. "Isn't that.........Mikan-kun's room?"  
  
"It's.........my room too.........I'm his.........twin. Gotta go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"We had a very nice time." Hana said as she and Uo prepared to leave.  
  
"One question though." Uo said. "We were here the entire night.........where's your mom?"  
  
Senna and Suika exchanged glances, then looked at the mink on their bed.  
  
"She.........um........." Senna began.  
  
"She's off on a business trip." Ichigo finished from the door. "She wanted to stay, but couldn't. Come on, I'll walk you two out."  
  
"Ok." Uo said, following the older woman.  
  
Hana looked at the mink again. "I still get very strange vibes from her."  
  
She too then turned and left.  
  
"Hey Tohru, you coming?" Uo called.  
  
"Yeah, I'll walk you out." She replied, following closely behind.  
  
"That was close........." Suika sighed.  
  
"Yeah.........remind me to stay at their house instead next time."  
  
"Girls!" Ichigo called. "The Sohmas are here........."  
  
Senna and Suika started downstairs.  
  
"Wait just a minute!" a voice called behind them.  
  
Senna turned to see the small black mink heading for the end of the bed.  
  
"Yes, Okaa-san?" She asked, a little exasperated.  
  
"I want to meet your friends." Shouka replied. "They already know about the curse, and so there's no problem."  
  
Senna picked her up and started back out the door.  
  
"I especially want to meet that Haru boy.........Suika-chan tells me you two have become very close."  
  
"Suika!" Senna shot her sister a quick glare.  
  
Once they got downstairs, they saw the usual collection of visitors.  
  
"Shouka-nee-chan!" Ichigo called. "Nice to see you sub-level!"  
  
"Nice to be down here." Shouka replied. "They finally let me out of my cage!"  
  
"Girls, what have I told you about locking your mom in a cage?" Ichigo demanded.  
  
"Only do it when we have company that doesn't know about the curse." Senna said.  
  
"Or she gets to be too nosey." Suika finished.  
  
"Correct." Ichigo smiled.  
  
Shouka glared at them as best a mink could.  
  
"I mean that's no way to treat your mother!" Ichigo corrected herself.  
  
"What?" Kyo exclaimed. "No way that weasel is their mom!"  
  
"She's a mink!" Senna and Suika snapped.  
  
"Neko-chan does kinda have a point........." Ichigo said, rubbing her chin.  
  
"Imouto-chan!" Shouka snapped.  
  
"Come on, Okaa-san.........did you want to meet our friends or not?"  
  
Senna, Suika, Ichigo and Shouka headed for the living room and settled down amongst their guests.  
  
"This is our mom.........Shouka." Senna said, setting the mink down on a pillow on the ground. "She's a Virgo like Mikan-kun."  
  
"Or Mikan-chan, you're choice." Suika added, smirking.  
  
"Suika-chan, your brother isn't here to defend himself." Ichigo said, appearing to about to give a lecture. There was a pause. "Good timing!"  
  
"Ichigo-sama! That's not nice!" Senna said, a bit surprised.  
  
"Why do you call me 'sama'? I'm your aunt for crying out loud!"  
  
Senna jumped slightly, grabbing the nearest person out of surprise. There was a poof.  
  
"Moo." Haru said, a little annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, Haru-kun........." Senna smiled. "What do you want me to call you, Icchigo-sa—oba-san?"  
  
"Just Ichigo-chan is fine." Ichigo said.  
  
"Wait a minute, that Haru is a cow?" Shouka exclaimed from her seat on the floor. "Why didn't anyone bother to tell me?"  
  
"I did.........several times........." Ichigo sighed. "But then again, you never do listen to me........."  
  
"Nani, Imouto-chan?"  
  
"Nothing Shouka-chan........."  
  
Just then, Mikan came in.  
  
"I thought I'd let you know, Satoimo is at the front gate. He's back from America."  
  
"Why is he here?" Suika asked, glaring at the door behind.  
  
"We need to be nice, Nee-chan........." Senna said, although everyone could tell she didn't feel that way.  
  
"Hey, um, Yuki, grab my clothes, ok?" Haru asked, started out of the room..  
  
Yuki obliged, not really sure what to make of the sudden change in the Kudamonos. They returned just as the door opened.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" A man about Mikan's age greeted, carrying a bag on his shoulder. "I brought gifts for everyone. They may not be anything special, but I got what I could afford."  
  
He pulled out a DVD. It was the first Ranma movie. He handed that to Mikan, then pulled out a plushie.  
  
"Ichigo-chan........this is for you, it's an American singer named Joe Nichols."  
  
He followed that with a crab plushie for Ume and a very large, very pretty seashell for Senna.  
  
"It's very nice........." Senna began. "But what did you bring for Suika?"  
  
Satoimo laughed.  
  
"Why would I get her anything?"  
  
"Because she's your cousin." Senna replied, her voice a little firmer then usual.  
  
"I can't believe you still consider that misfit family!" He laughed again. "Shouka-oba-san would have been better off getting rid of her! She's just a disgrace."  
  
Suika didn't give some snappy comeback.........she didn't even glare. She just turned and ran for her room as quickly as she could.  
  
Senna looked from Suika to the shell in her hand. She then threw it roughly to the ground shattering it before rushing forward. She punched him as hard as she could, sending him a few steps back. She then punched again and again until he was sitting on the floor, a small amount of blood trickling from his nose.  
  
"You're wrong." She replied, sounding colder then ever before. "Ouka-oba- san should've gotten rid of you! You're the only disgrace in this family!"  
  
She then turned and ran upstairs to check on Suika.  
  
"I suggest you leave.........now!" Mikan said, tossing the DVD back at his. He was then hit with two plushies. He stood and gathered up his gifts, leaving the broken shell on the ground.  
  
"You know I'm right!" He declared as he started out the door. "She'll be the downfall of this family!"  
  
"No, Senna was right, you will be." Ichigo glared at her nephew. "Now, Mikan had a good idea. I'd better not see you around here again until you know how to treat family."  
  
With that, he was shoved roughly out the door.  
  
The Sohmas, who had been silent up until now, all began to talk at once.  
  
"Shouka-san, what just happened?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Yeah, why did Suika leave and Senna.........get violent?" Kyo added.  
  
"It's a very long story." Shouka began. "You see, the way our curse falls, every descendent of the Kudamono line is cursed. The fact that we are able to interact outside of the family, unlike your curse, is what it depends on. That way our family continues to grow, and we continue to get more and more cursed relatives. There aren't many 'rules' per say, but there is one thing that is considered the worst omen ever."  
  
"And she said I was the long winded one........." Ichigo sighed.  
  
Shouka ignored her and continued.  
  
"You see, in our family, twins are always born under Gemini.........but the girls, as you know, were Leos. If twins are born outside Gemini, the second one born is considered the evil omen, the twin that wasn't supposed to be. " Shouka sighed. "Senna was born first, so she is considered the normal, or acceptable one. But Suika.........she came along just two minutes later.........and the entire family has hated her because of it. It was never anything personal, I mean, if Senna had been the youngest instead, she'd be treated with the same malice."  
  
Senna came down the stairs.  
  
"She won't talk to me." She sighed. "I can't even get her to open the door."  
  
Kyo, who had been relatively quiet during this entire ordeal, jumped up.  
  
"This is stupid." He declared, pushing past Senna as he went up the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Suika sat with her back to the door. She was no longer crying, but she was still in no mood to face the others. She appreciated Senna trying to calm her down, but it didn't do any good. As much as her sister tried, she just didn't understand what everything was like for the misfit. There was a loud pounding on the door, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled, sure this was Mikan or Ume.  
  
"Not a chance, baka." Kyo's voice called back. "Not until you stop being a crybaby and come out here."  
  
"I'm not a crybaby." She shot back. "I—you wouldn't understand."  
  
"You so sure about that?" he asked. His back was now to the door too, although Suika didn't know that at the time. "Didn't you ever stop to wonder why I turn into a cat when there is no year of the cat?"  
  
Suika was silent. The fact of the matter was no, she hadn't.  
  
"I understand your situation more then you might think." Kyo went on. "I'm the so-called misfit in my family too. I'm hated by almost everyone in my family, and I'm not even allowed to take part in the annual New Years Eve celebration."  
  
Suika glanced back at the door. She was able to enjoy her family's New Years party.........but only because Ichigo didn't believe that she was a bad omen.  
  
"We've got one more thing in common........." Kyo said. "Even though most of our family hates us, we still have people who care. I've got The Mabudachi, that Kuso Nezumi, the annoying bunny, the baka cow, Tohru.........and you guys. And you've got your mom, two sisters, a brother, and an aunt who've always loved you.........and us........."  
  
Kyo and Suika stood up simultaneously, although neither knew it.  
  
"Now come on and open the door." Kyo finished. "Before I make myself sick out here."  
  
The door opened and Suika looked at Kyo for a moment before hugging him. There was a poof, but Kyo didn't protest as he usually did. When she let go she smiled at the orange cat.  
  
"Baka Neko."  
  
"Baka Shishi."  
  
She waited outside her room until he transformed back and got dressed. As soon as he emerged, the two started back downstairs to face the others.  
  
AN:  
  
Vera: Well, that was my attempt at answering a few questions for some of you guys.  
  
Kyo: Yeah, like what?  
  
Vera: We now know why Suika is so bitter.  
  
Suika: Hey, I'm not that bad. *Glares*  
  
Vera: And we had a cute moment with the fics feline pairing.........  
  
Suika and Kyo: *Blush, realized their blushing, and glare darts at Vera*  
  
Vera: Oh get over it.........oh, as far as why Shouka is stuck in her cursed form.........well that's a story for another chapter. *Evil laugh*  
  
Suika and Kyo: -__-;; 


	7. Chapter 7

To answer your question, krenya-alenak-san, no the similar coloration was not on purpose. I was discussing the twins with a friend of mine, who agreed to help me figure out appearances. Her favorite colors are silver and blue, and mine are black and purple, so we compromised. Also, it's not the same dark grey shade of silver as Yuki-kun…it's more of an almost white silver…although I should have specified. Also their eyes are one of the few ways to tell them apart. Senna has lighter purple eyes, and Suika's are darker. I'll try, in the future, to make sure such differences are evident.

Ookami Aya-san…I know schizophrenia is different then Split Personality/Multiple Personality Disorder. I just figured, considering neither twin has any particular interest in psychology that they, like most people, wouldn't know the difference. I will try in the future to do a little better with which mental disorder I stick on poor Haru-kun.

One last note. I know for the first few chapters, I called Ichigo their cousin…except that she's their aunt. (sweatdrops) it's strange, I know…it's just at first it seemed easier to go with cousin then anything else. I hope that's not too confusing. Also, sorry for shuch a long wait. I promise I'm going to try and update this more often.

Chapter 7

Senna looked around the kitchen, wandering if there was anything she was forgetting.

"That it?" Suika asked, Senna nodded.

"Where are you two going?" A voice asked from the door. At first glance they saw no one, but then they looked down to find their mother.

"We're having a picnic with our friends today." Senna replied.

"Will there be boys?" Mikan asked, picking the mink up as they joined the conversation.

"No, of course not." Suika replied sarcastically. "Because we're not friends with any boys."

"Can I come?" Shouka asked, looking as pleadingly as she could manage.

Senna sighed.

"Fine…but be on your best behavior."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm still the mom around here…"

"Of course you are, Okaa-san…" Both twins said in unison.

Suika got an annoyed look before moving to the foot of the stairs. "Ume-baka! If you're not down here in five minutes, we're leaving without you!"

Ume grumbled as she came downstairs. "Don't rush me…I'm coming."

"Sometimes I think you're a snail, not a crab…" Suika teased, quickly dodging a 'punch' from her little sister.

Senna shook her head. She was glad to see Suika hadn't let Satoimo's visit get her down. People like him weren't worth getting upset over.

"Let me get a bag for you, and we can go, Okaa-san." She said as she started upstairs.

Shouka jumped from Mikan's arms and followed her. "Can't you carry me?"

"I'm carrying the picnic basket, and Suika is carrying a couple blankets." Senna began. "So it's either the bag, the leash…or Ume carries you."

Shouka lowered her head in defeat. "So either I suffocate, walk to death…or get dropped every other step?"

Senna nodded. "No matter which one you choose, you have to wear this." She took something off the shelf and fastened it around the black mink's neck.

"Why a collar?"

"So no one thinks you're a stray. I'd hate it if you were taken to the pound…or something worse." Senna straightened back up. "So what'll it be?"

"Bag." Shouka sighed.

Senna took out what resembled a mesh beach bag. "I'll take the leash too, just in case." She put a leash in the bottom then picked up Shouka and set her inside. She then put the bag over one shoulder, and started back down to the others.

She returned to find Ichigo waiting in the kitchen.

"Remember the rules…no hugging." She said. "Even if this is on the Sohma family property."

"Aw…but I wanted to hug Yuki and scare Shi-chan." Suika sighed.

"One of these days you're going to do that and either give your sister a heart attack, or get poor Yuki stepped on." Ichigo shook her head. "Well…I'm off to do research…I think I might almost have this curse figured out."

"You've been saying that for years." Shouka's muffled voice came from inside the bag.

"You know…once I do get this figured out…you'll regret saying that." Ichigo said before leaving.

-------

"I'm glad we decided to have our picnic this weekend." Tohru commented.

"Yeah, before long it would be too cold to." Senna replied.

"It seems too early for lunch…" Haru commented.

"Let's play something!" Momiji suggested.

"Like kickball…or soccer…" Ume said, jumping up to her feet.

"Great idea, Ume-baka…" Suika began sarcastically.

"But we don't have a ball." Kyo finished.

Momiji and Ume teamed up for double stink eye.

"Ume, that's not nice…and Suika, don't call your sister a baka." Shouka scolded.

"Hai, hai, Okaa-san." Both girls said in unison.

"How about tag?" Momiji suggested.

"Or hide and seek?" Ume added.

"This is stupid." Kyo and Suika said in unison, standing up. They both walked down a nearby trail.

"Come get us when it's time to eat." Suika added just before they disappeared from view.

Momiji and Ume once again shot stink eye at the two before standing up themselves.

"Where are you two going?" Senna asked, watching the young blondes.

"If you guys don't want to play…then we'll go play by ourselves." Momiji explained, and the two ran off without another word.

"I think I have a deck of cards…" Tohru said, looking through the bag she'd carried. "Want to play a quick game before we eat?"

"How about 'Rich Man, Poor Man'?" Yuki suggested.

"I've never played that before…" Senna admitted.

"We'll teach you." Haru said, smiling.

"Ok then…" Senna replied, blushing slightly.

-------

Suika and Kyo walked silently for a while. Ever since their conversation over a week ago they found themselves able to actually stand each other's company.

"Hey, Suika…" Kyo began after a while. "What's the deal with your mom?"

"She's nosey and overprotective." Suika replied.

"No…I mean why is she stuck in her cursed form?"

Suika stopped walking. "That's a long story." She sighed as she leaned against a nearby tree.

"I've got time." Kyo replied, stubbornly.

"Okaa-san and Otou-san got married right out of high school. Ichigo-chan had just been named the new head of the family after the previous head of the family died."

"Does this have a point?" Kyo asked. He thought it would be a simple enough answer.

"Yes it does, baka neko." Suika glared before continuing. "Otou-san accepted the fact that Okaa-san had to keep her family name…and that it was also the name we children were to inherit. You see…it's easier to spot a cursed relative if we all keep the same last name…" She sighed. "Everything was good, except that Okaa-san never told Otou-san about the curse. She figured that since we didn't live near any of the family, there was no need in him knowing."

She paused, waiting for another smart mouth response from Kyo.

"Well? Are you going to tell me, or do I have to guess what happens?" Kyo asked.

"Ichigo-chan came to visit right after Ume was born…and brought a few other relatives with her." For the first time, she looked Kyo right in the eyes. "Okaa-san had never told the family that we had been twins…so they were all shocked to find out about me. Otou-san overheard an argument between Okaa-san, Ichigo-chan, and Ouka-oba-san, and that's how he found out about the curse. He was so outraged he left Okaa-san, and we never heard from him again. Okaa-san was so upset she transformed into her cursed form…and never changed back. That's when we came to live with Ichigo-chan."

"That's rough." Kyo replied.

"That's another reason Ichigo wants to break the curse…Okaa-san's been in her cursed form for nearly 16 years…and Ichigo feels somewhat guilty about it." Suika went on. "She feels if she hadn't taken so many relatives with her, the argument never would've happened…and Otou-san and Okaa-san would still be together."

"Your dad sounds like a jerk." Kyo stated before continuing down the path.

"Yeah, I know." Suika replied.

-------

Yuki, Tohru, Senna and Haru were on their third game when they heard a familiar whining sound.

"I'm hungry!" Ume and Momiji said in unison, flopping on one of the blankets.

"I guess we could go ahead and eat." Tohru said.

"I'll help you set out the food." Yuki offered with a smile.

Senna sighed as she stood. "I guess I should go get Kyo and Suika…"

"I'll come with you…" Haru said as he stood too. "So you don't get lost."

Senna laughed. "Just be careful not to get lost yourself, ok?"

She glanced at Shouka to see if she would protest, but smiled when she saw the small mink curled up asleep.

"We'll be back soon." Haru said as they started off down the path Suika and Kyo had gone down nearly two hours earlier.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Haru stopped.

Senna turned to look at him. Haru just stood there, watching her for a moment, holding something behind his back.

"What is it, Haru-kun?"

He held out a small handful of wildflowers. "I was wondering…if you're not busy…maybe later tonight…would you like to go grab a bite to eat?"

Senna blushed a little, taking the flowers. "I'd love to."

"Really? Great!" Haru exclaimed. "I'll be by around 6:00?"

"Maybe you should have Hatori-san drop you off."

"Good idea."

"Oi…Shi-baka…I never pegged you as a cradle robber." Suika said as she jumped out of a nearby tree, Kyo right behind her.

"I'm not that much older then him." Senna exclaimed, blushing more.

"Why were you two spying on us?" Haru asked. He was starting to go black.

"Why did you two have to stop under our tree?" Kyo shot back.

"What were you two doing in that tree?" Haru asked.

Senna saw where this was going, and grabbed Haru's arm with a nervous laugh. "Come on guys…it's time to eat."

Still engaged in a three way glare down, Suika, Kyo and Haru nodded, and all four started back for the clearing.

Senna sighed. 'Because it's just too simple to have friends and family that get along…'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Senna dug through the closet she shared with her sister, grumbling slightly.

"What time is it?" She asked, not even turning to see if anyone was in the room.

"5:15." Mikan's voice answered from where he stood in the open door. "You've asked every five minutes. Are you taking medicine or what?"

"She's got a hot date tonight." Suika interjected from the bed.

"It's not a date!" Senna exclaimed. "We're just going to grab a bite to eat."

"That's why you're panicking over what to wear." Suika grinned, knowing her sister all too well.

Senna stood up and turned to face her sister. "I just want to look nice. I'm not sure where we're going yet."

"If it's a date, then I'll have to have a talk with him before you can go." Mikan said mater-of-factly.

"Mikan-kun…leave your sister alone." Ichigo's exasperated voice called from somewhere downstairs.

Senna playfully shoved her brother out into the hall and closed the door.

"Say…Sui-chan…how about this?" She asked, retrieving black jeans and a purple kimono-type top with small silver lined flowers.

"I say you should ask before borrowing my top." Suika replied, crossing her arms. She had no intention of making this easy for her sister.

"Nee-chan!" Senna sighed. She glanced at the clock on her wall and prayed Hatori didn't stop by early.

"It would look good on you." Suika admitted. "But, perhaps too good. We do want that baka meushi to keep his hands to himself after all."

"Nee-chan!" Senna repeated. She blushed even brighter. "Can I borrow the top?"

"Hai…and my black boots. They'd go better then any shoes you own."

"Arigato, Nee-chan!" Senna exclaimed, hugging her sister before digging out the boots.

After a quick change of clothes, Senna sat before the mirror in her room, trying to decide how to do her hair.

"Just wear it down." Suika suggested.

Senna glanced at her long hair. "Too big a chance of hair disaster…it's pretty windy outside."

"You're hopeless." Suika sighed as she stood and crossed the room, taking her sister's brush in her hand. After a few moments of brushing she braided the long silver hair before her.

"But…" Senna began.

"I'm not done yet, Shi-baka." Suika snapped. She tied off the long braid, and began to wind it into a bun on the back of Senna's head. Grabbing a pair of decorative chopsticks she secured the bun. A few loose strands had fallen and framed Senna's face. "Now I'm done."

Senna looked in the mirror for a moment before jumping up and hugging her sister. "Thanks a ton, Nee-chan!"

"Enough of the mush." Suika grumbled. "Go on downstairs. It's almost 6:00, and I'm sure Moo-boy will be arriving any second."

Senna nodded, grabbing her purse she started for the door. She stopped and turned when she heard Suika whistle to get her attention. Suika tossed something, and Senna barely caught it. Looking at the small tube in her hands, she blushed.

"Flavored lip gloss?"

"Just in case." Suika grinned, and Senna was sure she saw horns.

"Senna! Haru and Hatori are here!" Ichigo's voice drifted up the stairs. Senna shoved the lip gloss into her purse and bolted down the stairs. 'Suika's being awfully nice…she must be planning something.' She decided quietly before emerging in the living room.

"You look nice…" Haru stated with a small smile.

"You two ready?" Hatori asked, assuming he'd have to drive.

"If it's alright, Hatori-san, I think we'd like to walk." Senna admitted.

"Fine. You two have fun." Hatori gave a small wave.

"10:00, ok?" Ichigo said more then asked. "Shouka'd bite me and give me rabies if you two were out any later."

Both nodded and headed for the door.

* * *

Suika waited until she heard the door close, before changing quickly herself. "You two coming?" She called to her older brother and little sister.

Neither replied, but entered the hallway from their rooms. The three nodded silently. Surely Senna didn't think they'd let her off that easily.

"What about Ichigo?" Ume asked.

"I think I heard her leave as well." Mikan admitted.

With that, they were off, heading downstairs and out the door. They did not follow Senna and Haru, but instead headed for the Sohma household.

* * *

Senna smiled as she sat across from Haru in a small booth at a nearby diner. She sipped quietly on her soda as the two talked. The discussion had come around to anime, and Senna was surprised to learn that Haru watched Inu-Yasha.

"I cosplayed as him once." She admitted with a laugh, poking at her salad. "Suika dressed up as Sesshoumaru."

Haru laughed as Senna took a bite. With out warning, he took a napkin and reached across the table, whipping a little dressing off her mouth. Senna blushed.

"Haru-kun…I'm really glad you asked me out…"

"I'm really glad you said yes."

* * *

Kyo mumbled a string of curses as he went to answer the door. He blinked in surprise when he saw Suika standing there. She'd talked Ume and Mikan into waiting for her by the road.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I was on my way to torment Shi-baka and Moo-boy, and I thought you might want to come."

Kyo shrugged. "Tohru and that Kuso Nezumi are gone. Could be fun. Ok, I'm in." He grabbed his shoes and started to follow her out.

"Where are you going, Kyokyo?" Shigure asked, sticking his head out of his study. Ayame's head quickly followed.

"Out." Kyo replied, suppressing the urge to deck his older cousin.

"Sounds fun." Both decided before following as well.

Once the small group made their way to the road, they found Mikan and Ume had picked someone up.

"Momiji?" Kyo asked, looking at his cousin.

"Can I come?" The blonde boy whined.

"Come on, or we'll lose them." Suika stated as the group headed for where she was sure she'd find her sister.

* * *

Having finished their dinner, Senna and Haru decided to share a large piece of cake. Senna had been trying to work her nerves up all night, and had finally managed to. Standing slightly in the booth, she leaned forward. The two were about to kiss when fate changed its mind.

"How cute."

"Suika?" Senna asked, flopping back into her seat.

"Mind if we join you?" Kyo asked. Not waiting for an answer, he sat down next to Senna, allowing Suika to sit next to Haru.

"Actually…" Haru began but was cut off.

"This is a great place." Suika commented.

"Yeah, and they serve the best hamburgers." Kyo added, taking a bite of his burger as he spoke.

"What do you two want?" Haru asked. Senna could tell from his tone he was on his way to black.

"Just some dinner." Kyo replied.

"So you had to come here and ruin our date." Haru glared at Kyo, anger knot growing by the second.

"Ha! So it was a date!" Mikan exclaimed, giving away his position in a nearby booth with Shigure and Ayame.

"We could've told you that." Momiji grinned from where he sat with Ume.

A quick glance around the small diner proved that Senna and Haru knew literally everyone there.

"Hatori-san?" Senna asked, unable to believe that he and Ichigo were there too.

"Yuki? Tohru?" Haru looked at the two who sat at a nearby booth.

"Completely coincidental!" Yuki, Tohru, Ichigo and Hatori exclaimed in unison.

"They…um…serve good coffee." Ichigo added with a smile. Yuki and Tohru blushed, ignoring the gazes of the others.

Haru stood, climbing out of the booth. Once Senna also stood, he moved to where she'd been sitting and made a move to clock Kyo a good one. Senna grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the door.

"Pay our bill." She called to no one in particular. "I'll pay you back tomorrow."

She'd dragged him a good two blocks before letting go of his arm. It was now that she noticed he was still mumbling profanities, and was still Black Haru. She raised her hand to slap him, and snap him out of it, but he caught her wrist, leaning forward he kissed her. It was different the before. Then she had just kissed his cheek. This kiss seemed a little firmer. A little more worthy of the lip gloss she'd put on when Haru wasn't looking. He pulled back, releasing her arm.

"Strawberry…I like…" he smirked.

"Still black?" She asked. His grin told her everything. She reached over and pinched him, the small jolt of pain returning him to normal.

"I'm sorry about that…" He said, looking away nervously.

Senna smiled. Black Haru was a pretty good kiss…but curiosity begged her to find out about White Haru. Leaning up slightly, she kissed him.

"Don't be sorry." She said, taking his hand. "Let's just enjoy the rest of our date."

"But what if the others…" Haru began.

"I'm sure Hatori-san and Ichigo-chan will get after them and send them all home." Senna did her best to assure him.

"Hey…I know this arcade…wanna go?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He took her hand and they walked down the street towards a small arcade. She smiled as she glanced over at him, happy that she'd agreed to come tonight.

* * *

AN: Well…feel free to shoot me…this chapter sat on my comp almost finished for…I don't know how long…sorry guys. But the end is in sight! For me, at least…don't worry…we've got a few more chapters to go. I promise I'll update sooner. Actually, I'm off to start on Ch. 9 now…so have faith. Until next time, ja ne, Minna-san! 


End file.
